


You Smell Like Summer

by meltyy



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 泣きたい私は猫をかぶる | Nakitai Watashi wa Neko wo Kaburu | A Whisker Away (2020)
Genre: AU, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Possible OOC moments, Starts in The Summer With Mikazuki Villa Event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltyy/pseuds/meltyy
Summary: Yachiyo misses Mifuyu a lot.Or a crossover with the movie, "Wanting to cry, I pretend to be a cat" or "A Whisker Away" on Netflix.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Mask Seller

The summer festival was a big hit. It always was in the city of Kamihama.

People from all over came and opened up stalls, selling candy, prizes, and mushrooms alike. Children were free to roam with friends and teens lit up sparklers. Although the adults did have to supervise the activities, they had hours to just stroll with their partners while not worrying about their children. 

It was also popular with magical girls. Some this year even managed to open their own stalls. A few were looking after their younger siblings, but most of them were here for some group bonding. This night was perfect for a team to share a memory.

Which is why Yachiyo needed some alone time. 

After giving each of her tenants 2000 yen, they had split, all excited about what they would play or buy. Yachiyo, however, walked into the forest near where the carnival was. Parents had warned their kids to never go there, but it was never blocked off to the public.

It was the first year that she was here without her. They went every year, even before they became magical girls. No matter what had happened that year between them, they always went to this forest when the atmosphere became too much. The year they had been first considered “veterans” they had stayed there, watching the far off fireworks.

The forest had an unused trail, which Mifuyu and Yachiyo went to. It was abandoned sometime after Yachiyo was born. She was sure that only they knew about it.

She was expecting a familiar, empty road, with the stars above her head. 

She did not expect to find out that she wasn’t alone.

A tall, white cat with orange and brown splotches stood on its hind legs next to the trail. It was dressed in a yellow robe and had a pipe in its mouth. A sketchy-looking stall stood next to it, a light displaying masks with cat-like features. 

“Masks?” She wondered.

The huge cat smiled at her, puffing out smoke from its pipe. “Want to try one on?”


	2. One Hour

"Yachiyo! Yachiyo!”

Felicia ran down the stairs and stopped at the doorway to the living room. Instead of Yachiyo, she found Iroha doing her homework.

“Felicia? You know that Yachiyo is at her modeling job right?”

“Aw man, I was going to ask her about this app I want to buy… Hey, didn’t her job end earlier before this summer?”

“Well, think of it this way, she probably gets more money so we can eat meat more often without going to Tsuruno’s place.” Iroha offered, “And I’m pretty sure she’s getting meat today.”

“Okay! That’s good enough for me!” Felica dashed off into the hallway.

“Yachiyo is busy nowadays, but she looks a little happier… Does she really enjoy her job that much?” Iroha wondered.

“Well, there’s not much use thinking about it. I should probably get ready to make dinner.”

()()()

MIfuyu felt frustrated. Although she had managed to get good enough grades for her scholarship to remain intact, a class’s upcoming test was stressing her out. She smiled warmly when she remembered when Tsukuyo offered her tea and Tsukasa offered to study with her. She declined, obviously, but her heart grew warm when she remembered those gestures.

Just like she would do. Just like Ya-

“Oh! Kiku! Sorry for leaving you out so long!” She went toward the window next to her study desk, in which a cat was sitting on the ledge.

Mifuyu opened the window, and Kiku instantly jumped into her hands. 

She had found Kiku a few weeks ago. When she was taking a walk to lose some steam. Even though she was planning her and magical girl’s salvation with the Magius, everyone hasn't been saved just yet. She seemed to be the only member who recognized that. Girls in Kamihama can’t turn into witches, might be a huge accomplishment, but every other girl in the world can. 

That’s when Kiku came into her life. Even though she was just an ordinary stray cat, something felt special between her and Kiku. The blue cat always cheered her up whenever she was stressed about classes, her parents, or the long road ahead of her as a member of the Wings of Magius. 

So when the cat kept visiting her daily, she decided to name it. 

Kiku stayed there, usually for 2 hours, next to Mifuyu’s side. Although she was a sweet cat near Mifuyu, she would hiss or narrow her eyes near any black feathers or the Magius. 

Especially the Magius.

“Alina does not need some street feline to like her,” Alina had scoffed when Kiku had hissed at her, “I have more important things to worry about.”

While Touka just sighed, “If she is from the streets, then she probably is unvaccinated. I would advise you to not let her in here. Who knows if she has fleas? Maybe she has rabies with the way she’s acting around us.”

Nemu was more fascinated with Mifuyu’s and Kiku’s bond, “How interesting… An animal showed up for you when you were feeling down, and continues to do so. It feels like a charming story, you know?”

Mifuyu secretly didn’t care if Kiku liked them or not. If Kiku kept on visiting her, then that was good enough for her. 

()()()

Mifuyu eventually had to move to the kitchen when Kiku had gotten hungry. She had to personally cook her food, as Kiku wouldn’t touch dry food. 

Some black feathers who were also in the kitchen lightly scolded her.

“She might get fat, who knows how many people she’s visiting?”

“Well Nana, I don’t think she gets along with anyone but Mifuyu.”

“I mean... You’re right. That’s really strange actually.”

Before Mifuyu could join in, the clock chimed. It was officially seven o’clock. Kiku’s head raised in alarm, then she scampered away from her half-finished food. She jumped to the kitchen counter, then again to a nearby open window. She turned and looked back to Mifuyu.

Mifuyu just smiled, “Have a nice night Kiku, wherever you’re going to.”

The cat meowed happily and jumped off the window ledge.

Mifuyu and the two black feathers made sure she had landed safely and then got ready to leave themselves.

"She only stays for an hour now... She used to come here for two in the summer you know. Maybe her owner found out she was hanging with us and shortened her time outside? My friend's mom did that when she spent so much time with the Feathers and not studying." The Black Feather mused.

“My mom thinks I’m studying with a friend.” Nana said, “It’s not exactly false but I am doing something just as important as getting an A on the test.”

The other Black Feather snorted, “My parents don’t care where I am. I can go karaoke down the block and be back by midnight and they won’t care.”

“I want to go karaoking so badly… But with schoolwork and this Wings of Magius stuff, I can’t seem to find time to.”

“If we work hard, and save all magical girls, I’ll take you there! On me.” Mifuyu told them, smiling. 

That got the Black Feathers excited.

“The Black Feathers, White Feathers, and all other magical girls don’t deserve the fate of turning into Witches one day…” Mifuyu thought to herself, “Not because of some wish we made.”

“We should all be like normal girls when this is over. Allowed to live without fighting everyday… I can be normal like I wished for! And so will Yachan!”

()()()

Kiku ran across a brick bridge that overlooked a lower part of Kamihama. The sun was setting, so most of the houses’ lights were on. Kiku ran a little faster towards the end of the bridge. It was rapidly getting darker. So when she jumped off the bridge, she started running up the steep sidewalk.

She jumped away from a toddler pointing at her and his mother. She hissed at some people who tried to pet her and ran straight into an alleyway. She quickly hid behind a dumpster and tried to groom her ruffled fur.

She was startled when a trashcan right in front of her started shaking violently.

“A raccoon? Fox? Another cat?” Kiku thought.

She was about to make a run for it when a fat, familiar face appeared right out of the trash can. The lid fell to the side with a loud “CLANG”. The huge cat’s head smiled broadly at her.

“How is your free trial as a cat going? Ready to make your decision Miss Nanami?” The Mask Seller asked in a booming voice.


	3. Yachiyo's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

“...I need to think a little longer on this decision.”

“Well, that’s understandable Miss Nanami, I know you’re wary about this because of that… Kyubey?” The Mask Seller asked while getting out of the trash can.

“Yes, I am in fact. However, I don’t think you have any malicious intentions…” Yachiyo started cautiously, waiting for an explanation.

The cat chuckled, “When you turn permanently into a cat, your human face will become a mask. Another cat who wants to be a human will take your place. You live your life until your cat lifespan runs out, and so does the cat-turned-human. Your human lifespan will be given to me as an exchange for your new lifespan. It’s not intentionally malicious at all”

“A cat who wants to be me…? Do you have any cats that wanted you to turn me into a cat?” Yachiyo asked suspiciously.

“That mask you chose? Was once a cat. She wanted to turn human, so she traded her face for a human’s mask. A face for a face. Keeps my business going.” The Mask Seller grabbed his pipe from his pocket and started lighting it.

“I’m going home. I’ll give you an answer… In a week. Tops.” Yachiyo turned her back on the Mask Seller and began walking back home.

The Mask Seller simply smiled around the pipe in his mouth.

()()()

“Where is she!?”

“Felicia. Don’t pace around the table.” Iroha warned.

“Well, she was supposed to bring meat! It’s ten past six.”

“Master’s probably defeating a Witch! Just be patient for once Felicia.” Tsuruno said merrily, placing the wooden chopsticks in their respective places.

Felicia huffed impatiently. She picked at her teeth as Sana helped pass out plates with Iroha. Since Yachiyo didn’t arrive in time, Tsuruno had brought over some take-out from Banbanzai. 

“Sorry I took so long.”

“Ah! Yachiyo? How did your work go…?” Iroha asked tentatively. 

“It was fine. No need to worry, I just fought a Witch and it took longer than I expected.” Yachiyo assured her.

“See? Felicia, we’ll get meat another day… Tomorrow! I promise.” Tsuruno smiled at the irritated girl. 

Felicia mumbled under her breath but didn’t complain any further as the group started to eat.

()()()

Yachiyo was pacing in her room. The sun was nearly rising and Yachiyo didn't manage to get any sleep. This wasn’t unusual. Sometimes stress had gotten the better of her so she simply stayed up all night studying for her college classes.

However, tonight was different. She now pondered a huge decision that would not only affect her but those around her too. This night wasn’t too different from the one seven years ago.

The night when she had decided to form a contract and become a magical girl.

Modeling was a strict business. She had told herself back then. You can’t be sure that you can stay in the industry for even a year given how tight the rules are for models. There was a ridiculous amount of stress put on them and Yachiyo was no different.

“I wish to survive.” She didn’t need any more words.

She made a wish to ensure her safety of never being replaced but had to watch as others were fired. Friends crying as they relayed the news to her and never speaking to her again. Not out of any ill will towards Yachiyo, but because their life had to eventually move past modeling. Their life had to eventually move past her.

She had never loathed her wish, however, not in those days. The wish had basically secured her of a job for life. Even if she didn’t make her wish, people would still be laid off from the industry. People would still leave her life as they take different paths than her. Back then, Yachiyo was only glad that Kyubey had approached her when she was mentally stable. She knew a few magical girls that heavily regretted their wishes when they made theirs in haste, so Yachiyo thought that she was lucky.

Until two girls died protecting Yachiyo, she tolerated her wish to survive. She then realized her wish was completely and utterly selfish.

So why, then, was she leaning towards becoming a cat?

Mifuyu was always there. An anchor to her worries and woes. When they had first met, Mifuyu had saved her from a Witch. One with terrible claws and a hideous form filled with multicolored eyes. When Yachiyo thought she was done for, Mifuyu had shown up and slain the Witch with her.

That was when they decided to team up. 

It was hard, Mifuyu was sensitive and low-self esteemed, while Yachiyo was distant. Eventually, Mifuyu stood up for herself more and Yachiyo grew warmer and outwardly kind. It was hard to find a friendship like the one that they had. Yachiyo’s grandmother would always remind them of that.

“Soulmates,” Yachiyo recalled the word her Grandmother had called them.

She remembered being so embarrassed by her Grandmother's words. Now she’d do almost anything to hear those words again. To be with Mifuyu as soulmates should.

However, turning into a cat and letting go of everyone else was hardly what her Grandmother would want.

It’s selfish to become a cat so she could simply stay with Mifuyu. She couldn’t afford to be selfish again. Who would take care of the others in her care? Would Tsuruno forgive her if she broke the group up again? She couldn’t abandon Felicia or Sana, who both just found a home. She couldn’t abandon Iroha, whose sister was out there somewhere…

“Yachiyo get yourself together. This is the wrong thing to do.” Yachiyo shook her head.

She had stopped pacing now, and was now in the center of the room, looking at the sun peeking out of the distant city buildings. It wasn’t time to wake up the others, so Yachiyo sat by the window, watching as the sun rose higher.

“I never know when that Mask Seller will show up. I guess I promised to tell him about my decision next week? I’ll just reject his offer right then and there.” Yachiyo decided confidently.

“Nothing that happens this week will change my mind about this.”


End file.
